houtianfandomcom-20200213-history
Ziba
Summary Ziba is a eldest of Aang's students. A sharp, determined woman from the Si Wong desert. Currently pregnant with her third pregnancy she is probably the most challenging of Aang's disciples. Biography Ziba's grandmother and grandfather on her mother's side were survivors of the Genocide. They were caravaners that escaped the onslaught by assimilating with the sandbenders. Their airbending was often mistaken as sandbending and they were ignored. It also help that niether had arrows. They had three children. Two males and Ziba's mother Kamala. The males were airbenders but amazingly. Kamala was not. For some reason she was the only non-bender. Her brothers traveled outside of the desert and were never heard from again. Kamala being a non-bender adjusted to sandbender culture and was oblivious to her own heritage as an Air Nomad. When she was twenty four she met a Fire Nation colonist named Iyar who was part of a trading caravan and got lost in the Si Wong. Unfortunately the relationship when from pleasant to lopsided to abusive. And it wasn't Iyar who was the abuser. Kamala was verbally and emotionally abusive to Iyar and withheld sex from him as a form of punishment. Iyar was generally a good natured man but a bit submissive. To top the abuse from Kamala he was bullied but the other males for not handling his wife right. Iyar was sick of the abuse from both ends and abandoned Kamala and his three year old daughter Ziba. Ziba from an early age knew not to trust men and emulating from her mother gave them no respect either. She was a bully and a bossy child. She had little friends because she had a habit of putting them down and saying mean things. She was also bullied but the older girls in her clan. One afternoon when she five she was playing her dolls her most favorite doll was taken by an older girl who made her camelephant step and break it. She ran home sobbing to her mother who didn't comfort her but asked why she didn't stand up to her. Which fed Ziba's bullying nature as a child. Her airbending surprise her mother. She was seven when she into a fight with another girl and airbending the girl into a sand dune. The elders where surprise to see that the bending skipped a generation. Kamala who was raised as a sand nomad and quite vague when it came to her ancestry as an air nomad was more fearful than elated and told Ziba never to bend unless she had no choice. Ziba became sort of fearful of her own bending and never aspired to learn airbending. She grew up sharp, and strict. Because of her inability to make friends she never really had fun and was more interested in working with the animals and herding than playing games. She then met a sandbender named Payam when she was working with the camelephants. Payam and Ziba weren't exactly friends at first 'hellos'. The often harassed each other and argued and fought. However Payam seemed to stand up to Ziba's aggression and bullying. He and her slowly began to form a relationship that wasn't so heated and eventually. Ziba fell in love. They married when Ziba was twenty-four and the marriage went well. They both found commonality with the love for animals and sand-sailing. Despite the quips and jibes that they threw out at each other. They worked hard to make the relationship work and it did. Until they tried to have a family. Ziba was twenty-seven when she had her first pregnancy. She wasn't happy but very apprehensive, her spouse wasn't supportive and though she was over reacting and told her that everything was going to be fine. But the morning sickness that never went away and the aches and pains that bugged all day. She wasn't looking forward to having a child. However she told herself that pregnancy was rough and once she has her baby...well it won't be easier but sickness will stop and she will a beautiful child. Slowly she became attached to the baby but at the middle of her second trimester she miscarried. Heartbroken she told Payam she didn't want any more children and for a while the didn't try again until Payam pressured her when she was thirty-three. She conceived again and this time a more hope that she will carry this to term. She didn't go through pregnancy gracefully but seemed to be more optimistic. She already had names planned and Payam hoped that they will have a girl with the same colored eyes as her mother. They choose "Azar" for both boy or a girl, a salute to Ziba's Fire Nation ancestry. Sadly. This is did not have a happy ending. Labor was grueling and painful. Payam stood by her side as she screamed curses and nearly broke his hand. She worked so hard only to give birth to a stillborn daughter. She was consumed with grief and depression. For many months she barely ate, or slept she was wracked with anger and hurt, and she turned the hurt on to Payam. Their relationship dissolved she she blamed him for their stillbirth. Words were thrown like daggers. Hateful insults and accusations. Finally at age thirty-five she told him that she was done and she wanted out. Payam was hurt and told her: "Despite your anger and rage at me. I still love you I don't regret marrying at all." Ziba threw more insults but Payam stood firm. She finally broke down one night and cried into his arms. She was sorry for blaming him but she was unhappy and wanted out. Payam disillusioned their marriage in private and with some supplies including the daggers, she decided she was going to look for the Avatar and learn airbending. She wanted to use her bending for something. Now she is on the road traveling and looking for the Avatar, she missed Payam and part her hoped that one day she will come back. Unaware however...she was on a third pregnancy. Personality Ziba is very stern woman at first introduction. Quiet and speaks little she seems to have expression that looks like she angry all the time. Kids don't like her and she dislikes them. She loves animals but rarely shows it. She is serious and and short tempered not to mention very ridged. She has a massive dislike almost hate for men. Over all she seems to be the kind of person with a permanent burr in her rear. When you do get to know her, you'll find that most of it is shield to protect her sensitive and generally compassionate self. She likes simplicity and routine. She good with the elderly and show compassion to those who need it. While she generally dislikes children she seems to be fine with infants. Once they hit two or three she tents to ignore them but once they get to the age of asking questions and playing games Ziba tents to be a teacher and does a lot to help them learn things. However she is very strict and no-nonsense kind of mentor. She generally hates teenagers, kids she can forgive but mouthy, disrespectful teens get her 'death glare' She is very insecure and wounded inside. She wants a companion that sees her as an equal someone who can tolerate her roughness. Relationships Family Mother: Kamala- deceased Father: Iyar- Abandoned her at age 3 Grandparents: (Ketu and Akar)-deceased Uncles: Unknown Husband: Payam- divorced Children: 1st pregnancy ended in miscarriage, 2nd was a still birth, however she did named the child "Azar" and gave her a funeral. Friends Aang Aang was one of the first men in her life that looked passed her gender and at her as a whole person. She at first was very rude and abrasive to Aang, yet the gentle and compassionate Avatar, endured her blows and finally saw the scared and tender woman underneath the hard shell. She respects Aang and also fears him. Her fear was conditioned from her harsh life in the desert. Over all she respects Aang and hopes to one day make the Avatar proud. More so since she is more than an airbender, she is also half Air Nomad. Katara This is relationship seems to be totally destroyed. Katara was the first to hear to of Ziba's pregnancy. At first Ziba was fearful and very bitter of this pregnancy. Mostly because of her failed ones in the past and her ended relationship with her spouse Payam. She didn't want a reminder of her ex nor did she want to suffer a long and painful pregnancy with 50/50 chance of ending with a healthy child. She had said some things in reaction to her fear and despair. Katara reacted to some of Ziba's bitter words with shear disgust and melodrama which made Ziba run out of the room in tears. In the end Ziba is keeping the baby, but only to prove to Katara that she does deserve to be a mother and to prove that she will a far better parent. Her view of Katara when from 'Strong and supportive woman" to "Spoiled rich palace whore". Even though she written an apology to Katara and explained everything to her. Katara's lack of response, only seals the belief that Katara is a sheltered child who can't possibly deal with anyone having a different view point. Ziba wants nothing to do with Katara and spitefully hopes that one day her child will grow to hate her. Dai Her friendship with Dai is budding slowly. At first she dismissed Dai and saw him as another "stupid boy", but then she discovered his very sweet and gentle nature. She respects Dai and hopes that this scruffy little kid will look up to her and see her as a role model and a friend. Being both "noobies" she also hope they will stick together as novices. The other students Qiang Tama and Aoli are students she has not formed a friendship yet and actually hopes to befriend and create a strong bond with them and break her dislike of young kids. She is starting to really admire Qiang.